Stupid Mistakes
by Iggity
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes; small ones, big ones, and stupid ones. Even Hermione Granger.


**A/N:** Here we go. Yes, this means I'm back to writing. No, this doesn't mean that I'll be adding new things everyday; my marks are bin-worthy (so, complete shite) and that's not a good thing, so I can't keep focusing on trying to finish stuff. Sorry :P

**Additional A/N:** This happened to me, blow by blow, with the exception of a few changes to make the story flow. 'Cause _Hermione_ needing _help_ in _Computer Engineering_ and _Ron_ helping her out whilst at _Hogwarts_ wouldn't have gone over too well. Other than that, the fact that Ron actually loves Hermione in return _and_ the kissing, this all happened between 10.28 am on 15th September, 2008 and 3.47 pm on 18th September, 2008 between me and (someone).

**Summary:** Everyone makes mistakes; small ones, big ones, and stupid ones. Even Hermione Granger.

**Dedications:** To JD (for being the Ginny to my Hermione), to Rodica (for warning me about how (someone) would try and comfort me _and_ for helping me write an ending), and to Flo, Elaina, and even my Nana (for helping me through the hardest thing I've ever had to do).

**Suggested Soundtrack (in alphabetical order by artist):** Beautiful Goodbye, Let It Rain -- **Amanda Marshall**; 9 Crimes -- **Damien Rice**; Split Screen Sadness -- **John Mayer**; So Nice So Smart -- **Kimya Dawson**; Take A Bow (I've Always Been In Love With You) -- **Madonna**; The Show Must Go On -- **Moulin Rouge Soundtrack**; Torn -- **Natalie Imbruglia**; Long Way to Happy, Who Knew -- **P!NK**; I Grieve -- **Peter Gabriel**; Samson -- **Regina Spektor**

**Song Lyric Inspirations**: _I cannot help but hear his voice, I only wish that I could listen without shame_ -- **Let It Rain -- Amanda Marshall**

_This is not what I need; it's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you_** -- 9 Crimes -- Damien Rice**

_I called because I just need to feel you on the line; don't hang up this time. And I know it was me who called it over but I still wish you'd fought me till your dying day; don't let me get away_ **- Split Screen Sadness - John Mayer**

_You're so nice and you're so smart. You're such a good friend; I have to break your heart. I'll tell you that I love you then I'll tear your world apart. Just pretend I didn't tear your world apart_ **- So Nice So Smart - Kimya Dawson**

**_Entire song_ -- Take A Bow (I.A.B.I.L.W.Y) -- Madonna**

_If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out 'cause they're all wrong. I know better 'cause you said forever and ever; who knew?_ -- **Who Knew -- P!NK**

_It was only one hour ago; it was all so different then. Nothing yet has really sunk in. Looks like it always did _**- I Grieve - Peter Gabriel**

_You are my sweetest downfall; I loved you first_ **- Samson - Regina Spektor**

**Stupid ****Mistakes**

'Checkmate.'

'What? How did you…?'

Ron grinned.

'I set it up about three moves ago,' he said, moving the pieces to show her. 'I started driving your king into a corner with my rook and then cornered you with my queen.'

Hermione gaped slightly.

'But … but I had your king …'

'Only if you had lasted another turn,' said Ron, grinning. 'Instead of moving my king to save it, I moved my queen so your king would have no where to go.'

Hermione huffed slightly.

'One of these days, Ron, I swear I'll beat you in a game of chess.'

Ron laughed loudly and Hermione felt her heart race at the sound.

'If it helps you sleep at night, Hermione,' he said, winking at her.

Hermione set up the board again and Ron stood.

'Harry! C'mere, mate!'

Harry walked over.

'What?'

'Help me teach Hermione how to play chess,' said Ron.

Harry sat across from Hermione and Ron moved behind her, kneeling down and letting his arms rest on either side of Hermione's, his breath tickling her right ear. Hermione resisted the urge to shiver and instead looked at Ron.

'Oi! I thought I was helping Hermione play chess! Not facing _both_ of you!' Harry exclaimed.

Ron chuckled and the vibrations shook Hermione to the core.

'I'll only help her when she needs it,' he replied smoothly.

'So … every turn?' Harry joked.

'Shut up, Harry,' Hermione snapped, looking at him. 'I know the basics.'

'Even that won't help you against Harry,' said Ron.

Hermione turned her head and looked at Ron; she noted with immense pleasure that his face was a mere inch and a half away from hers.

'Your confidence in my chess skills is overwhelming,' she replied sarcastically.

Ron grinned at her and her stomach jumped slightly.

'You have to admit, Hermione; you suck.'

A brief image flashed in her mind of Ron moaning her name loudly with his fingers knotted in her hair. Hermione mentally shook herself before she scowled and rolled her eyes.

'Fine; help me then,' she shot.

Ron shifted closer and Hermione could feel his chest pressing against her back. She swallowed nervously and looked up at Harry, who looked highly amused by the entire situation in front of him. Harry grinned widely and Hermione looked back at Ron.

'OK, white goes first,' he said, 'so make your move.'

Hermione looked at the board and moved a pawn up two spaces. Harry made his move and Hermione looked back at Ron, who nodded. Hermione took her knight and moved it in an L-shape. Ten minutes later, Hermione was letting Ron whisper instructions into her ear, loving how his breath danced on her skin and tickled at her hair. She leant back slightly, her head resting on his shoulder. He moved his left hand to her arm as he whispered hurried instructions into her ear after Harry would move.

'Your hair smells good,' he whispered.

Hermione smiled slightly and she leant her head back against his shoulder and turned her face slightly to whisper, 'Thank you, but what should I do in the game?'

Ron's ears reddened slightly and he cleared his throat.

'Move your queen to capture his rook,' he mumbled.

Hermione did so and Harry cursed softly.

'Fuck, Weasley. Stop helping her,' he spat.

Ron smirked and Hermione giggled slightly before leaning back again and whispering, 'I think I know what to do now. Move my queen to checkmate his king?'

Ron grinned at her.

'Exactly,' he whispered back.

'There,' said Harry. 'Move, Granger.'

Hermione grinned at him and moved her queen diagonally to face his king.

'Checkmate,' she said.

Harry scanned the board and then sighed heavily, tipping his king over in defeat.

'Bloody hell,' he muttered.

Hermione laughed a bit as the fact that she won a chess match sunk in. Ron hugged her from behind and Hermione leant her head against his, laughing slightly. Ron looked down at her and Hermione smiled at him.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

Ron grinned at her and Hermione noticed just how close their faces were. Ron moved a fraction closer and Hermione swallowed slightly, looking right at him. She moved closer and Ron looked like he was just about to ki –

'Ron! C'mere!'

Ron sighed and his head dropped down and to the side, landing on Hermione's shoulder.

'Fuck,' he breathed. He looked up and grinned at her. 'Be right back.'

Hermione watched as he jumped to his feet and bounded over to Harry and Seamus, letting out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

* * *

'Oh my, God! What?' Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione giggled.

'I know. It was all a blur, but I _know_ that he was hugging me and then the next thing I know, his face was a split inch away from mine. Ginny, I could _feel_ his breath on my face.'

Ginny growled.

'Who called him? I'll kill him.'

'Why?'

''Cause it's so _obvious_ that Ron wants you!'

Hermione choked slightly on her Butterbeer.

'Excuse me?'

Ginny gaped at her.

'_Tell_ me you figured it out by now!'

Hermione huffed.

'Well _of course_ I did,' she snapped. 'I just didn't know it was common knowledge.'

Ginny laughed loudly and Hermione looked around The Three Broomsticks to see if anyone was watching them

'Honestly, Hermione. He fancies you like mad,' she said.

Hermione shook her head.

'I don't want to mess up our relationship,' she mumbled. 'I want to get over him. It's probably just an infatuation.'

Ginny snorted.

'Whatever,' she replied.

Hermione twirled her bottle between her fingers, watching the door.

'I have to stop being his friend,' she whispered after ten minutes.

Ginny froze in the act of raising her mug of tea to her lips. Slowly, she lowered her mug back to the table and looked at Hermione.

'Did you hear what you just said?' she asked slowly.

'Yes.'

'Are you completely mad?' Ginny asked quite calmly.

Hermione looked over at Ginny and shook her head.

'No; it makes perfect sense. Every time I think that I'm over Ron, he does something or says something or grins at me or just looks at me and I feel myself fall all over again. I interact with him every day,' Hermione explained.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and nodded at Hermione to continue.

'If I stop being his friend, the interaction would stop,' said Hermione. 'If I stop being his friend, he'll stop making me fall in love with him.'

Ginny shrugged and took a sip of her tea.

* * *

'Hey.'

Hermione looked up and saw Ron grinning at her.

'Hi,' she said softly, not smiling.

Ron frowned slightly.

'You OK?'

'Hmm?'

'Are you OK?'

_No; I have to break off our seven year friendship because every thing you do makes me fall in love with you all over again_.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' said Hermione. 'Just trying to work.'

'Oh,' said Ron. 'Sorry. I'll play chess with Harry, then.'

Hermione reached out and gripped his hand as his turned away. Ron turned back and looked at her.

'I need to talk to you after dinner,' she mumbled. 'It's important.'

Ron watched her and nodded.

'OK,' he said softly. 'Are you sure you're OK?'

Hermione nodded and let his hand go.

'I'm fine,' she whispered.

Ron nodded and kissed her forehead before walking over to Harry.

* * *

'You're gonna do it?'

Hermione nodded, pushing around a green bean.

'I have to.'

'Well, be careful,' Ginny whispered. 'Knowing Ron, he'll try and comfort you.'

Hermione closed her eyes briefly and shook her head slightly to clear it.

'Yes, he will. And it will make it even harder,' she mumbled.

Ginny gripped Hermione's shoulder gently.

'Here he comes,' she mumbled.

Hermione dropped her fork on her plate with a clatter as Ron placed his hand on her shoulder.

'Hey,' he said cheerfully.

Hermione forced a smile and stood.

'Can we go outside?' she asked him.

Ron shrugged and nodded.

'Sure, if you want,' he said.

Hermione nodded and led the way out of the Great Hall to the front steps. She sat down and Ron sat beside her, his arms dangling between his knees. She looked to her left to look at him and he grinned at her.

'So …' he said.

'So…'

Hermione looked around.

_Oh damn. How am I going to start this?_

'I just … I just want to say that … that you're one of my best friends and -'

'_Very_ best friend,' Ron corrected. 'And, yeah; I am.'

_Damn you, Ron Weasley. That makes this that much harder for me._

'Yes; very best friend,' Hermione repeated. 'But … but I don't think that …' She bit her lip, trying not to cry. 'I don't think that we should be friends anymore.'

_Don't look at him; don't look at him and hurt more than you already are._

Hermione ignored her inner voice and slowly turned her head to look at Ron, who looked completely puzzled; Hermione looked away from him, trying to focus her tear-filled eyes on the lake.

'It's just … in the past few months, I've realised that … that I've fallen completely in love with you,' she whispered; her voice was so low she was surprised that she could hear herself. 'And I … I want to get over you before we graduate and go our separate ways so that it won't be all that hard.'

She had gotten to 'want to get over you' when her voice broke and she started to cry. Ron immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him in a sideways hug, stroking her hair gently and rocking softly, obviously trying to soothe her. Hermione sobbed and clutched at his shirt and knee as he hugged her.

_Gods, why did Ginny have to be right about him comforting me? It's making it harder._

Ron's arm tightened slightly and then he released her and she looked up at him, wiping hurriedly at her cheeks.

'I'm sorry,' she blubbered, sniffling slightly.

'Don't be; it's normal to cry,' he said softly.

Hermione bit her bottom lip again as her body shook with tears yet to be shed.

'I just … I would rather hurt throughout the year with you around than hurt and not be able to see you. I need to get over you. And this is the only effective way,' she mumbled, tears sliding down her face again.

Ron pulled her into another hug and Hermione sobbed as he held her. After about five minutes, Ron stroked her hair again and Hermione looked up at him, straightening her back as she sat back up. She looked at him and the look in his crystal blue eyes took her breath away; disappointment. He sighed slightly.

'Well,' he whispered softly, 'I don't _want_ to … but if you … if you think it'll work, I guess … I guess I could _pretend_ to be OK with it.'

Hermione just stared at him, feeling her heart shatter in her chest.

'OK,' she whispered, shocked that he was agreeing; she had half-hoped that he would fight her on the matter.

Ron looked out into the grounds, blinking rapidly. Hermione was looking at the stone stairs, watching as an ant crawled toward a crumb. Suddenly Ron stood.

'Well,' he said, looking down at her.

Hermione stood as well and Ron hugged her.

'I guess this is goodbye, then,' he murmured into her hair.

Hermione tried her best not to cry as she nodded against his shoulder.

'I guess so,' she whispered.

Ron held onto her tightly for a minute before letting her go and taking a step back, his right hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

'Well,' he breathed, 'goodbye, Hermione.'

Hermione looked at him and felt yet another wave of angst flood her system; she just lost one of her first best friends. Trying not to burst into tears, she muttered goodbye to the man she loved and dashed up to Gryffindor Tower, grabbing Ginny by the arm and dragging her up to her bedroom. She collapsed onto her bed in a flood of tears, blubbering out to Ginny just what had happened. Ginny listened patiently and finally Hermione looked up and wailed, 'how could I be so stupid?'

Ginny sighed and hugged Hermione to her, just holding her.

'This is _your_ fault,' Hermione bawled. 'Why didn't you talk me out of it?'

Ginny let Hermione go and looked at her.

'Ah,' she said. 'I thought this might happen. First of all, I thought that it might be the best thing for you. Second of all, think about it; would you really have listened to me?'

Hermione sniffled slightly, wiping at her face with the back of her hand.

'No,' she mumbled thickly.

Ginny pushed some of Hermione's hair off of her face and hugged her again, letting Hermione sob against her shoulder.

* * *

_I need to talk to you; meet me down in the common room in five minutes. It's important._

_Harry_

Hermione sighed and tossed the letter on her side table and slumped back against her pillows, picking her book up, trying to get absorbed again. Six minutes later, another owl tapped at her window.

_Let's go, Hermione. It's important._

_Harry_

Hermione sighed again and got up, slipped her housecoat on and padded down to the common room to find Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs. She barely opened her mouth to speak, but Harry beat her to it.

'What the _hell_ were you thinking?' he snapped.

Hermione stopped at the fourth stair from the bottom.

'What?'

'You're not Ron's friend anymore? Why the hell not? And you _do_ know that it won't last, right?'

Hermione sighed and brushed past Harry to sit on the floor in front of the dying fire. Harry sat beside her immediately.

'You're bloody mad, you know that?'

'Thanks, Harry,' Hermione replied sarcastically. 'My mood just increased on _so_ many levels.'

Harry sighed and brought his knees up to his chin.

'Well, it's true,' he muttered.

'I suppose he told you everything?'

'No; all I got was, 'Hermione says we can't be friends anymore' and then nothing. What happened?' Harry asked.

Hermione looked from the fire to Harry.

'I can't keep living like this,' she whispered. 'Every single day, I fall in love with him again. I can't handle it, Harry!'

'But isn't it better to have him around as a friend than not have him around at all?' Harry asked gently.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

'I don't know,' she whispered. 'I just … I …'

Hermione trailed off and Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to his side gently.

'Why do you want to get over him?'

Hermione sniffled slightly as tears came to her eyes again.

'I would rather hurt now when he's around than hurt later when we graduate and go our separate ways and I can't see him all the time,' she mumbled.

Harry nodded and they stayed that way until Hermione shifted slightly. Harry had apparently fallen asleep for he jerked awake with a loud grunt. Hermione stood.

'We should get to bed,' she murmured, heading to the girls' staircase.

'Goodnight, Hermione,' Harry mumbled from the fire.

Hermione climbed the stairs and entered her room, collapsing onto her bed. She curled up under her blankets and closed her eyes, only seeing the disappointment in Ron's brilliant blue eyes and hearing that one phrase repeated in her head.

_I don't want to, but if you think it'll help, I guess I could __**pretend**__ to be OK with it._'…and therefore, lacewing flies are pertinent to the Polyjuice Potion,' Slughorn droned. 'Any questions? Wonderful!'

* * *

Hermione sighed and continued to doodle on a spare bit of parchment.

'Ms Granger!'

Hermione lifted her head slowly to look at Slughorn.

'Yes, Professor?' she mumbled.

'Would you care to explain to the class exactly _how_ the Polyjuice Potion works on a human being?' he asked cheerfully.

Hermione's gaze travelled back down to her parchment.

'Not particularly,' she murmured.

Slughorn looked at her for a couple seconds.

'Ms Granger, I'd like to speak to you after class,' he said gently.

Hermione nodded, not looking up. Slughorn continued with the lesson and Hermione continued to glance at Ron from across the room. He was watching her, hurt in his gorgeous eyes and it made Hermione's heart ache. The bell rang and Hermione sighed heavily, shoving the parchment in her rucksack with her quill and inkpot. She approached Slughorn's desk.

'You wanted to speak to me, Professor?'

Slughorn studied Hermione for a moment.

'Are you all right, Ms Granger? It's not like you to remain quiet in my class.'

Hermione cleared her throat.

'I'm fine,' she replied firmly. 'A little trouble with life, but I'll get over it.'

Slughorn watched her and then nodded.

'Very well. Have a good evening, Ms Granger.'

* * *

'Hermione?'

Hermione looked up and saw Ron standing next to her. She bit back a sigh.

'Hi,' she muttered, turned back to her work.

Ron cleared his throat and Hermione heard as his trainer scuffed at the floor.

'Um … look, I know we're not friends anymore, but we can still talk to each other, right?' he asked almost desperately.

Hermione stared at her parchment for a few seconds before looking up at him.

'Yeah,' she said, nodding. 'Yeah, of course.'

Ron let out a breath and grinned at her.

'Look, I need some help with McGonagall's assignment. No one else can help me and I don't really understand it,' he said quietly. 'Could you help me?'

Hermione studied him for a few moments, debating whether to help him or not. The three days of being apart from him eventually took hold of her and she nodded and tugged his essay out of his hands to look at it.

'First of all, this is wrong,' she said, boxing out his first paragraph. 'Your thesis is pointless and you have no points whatsoever.'

Ron cleared his throat.

'Didn't think so,' he said.

'I suppose you thought you'd just wing it, right?' Hermione asked, smiling slightly.

Ron shrugged.

'Well, yeah; pretty much,' he said, chuckling slightly.

Hermione laughed a bit and started correcting his essay, teaching him the topic as she went. Ron laughed loudly when they were finished.

'Now I get it,' he said, grinning. 'Thanks, Hermione; you're a lifesaver.'

Hermione smiled.

'Not the first time you've said that,' she said quietly.

'That's 'cause it's true,' he said gently. 'I don't know where I'd be without you around.'

Hermione smiled and then waved her hand.

'Now leave; I have work to do,' she said, giggling.

* * *

'OK, so Ron and I have decided that, for once, we're going to go to Hogsmeade with dates and only spend time with said date, which means that Ginny will be unavailable.'

Hermione shrugged.

'I'm not going, anyway.'

Harry blinked.

'I'm sorry; what?'

Hermione looked up.

'I'm not going.'

'Why the hell not?'

'I don't feel to go and watch couples link arms and hold hands and kiss while picking out which candy they're going to share that night after dinner,' she replied.

Harry eyed her for a few seconds before shrugging.

'Your choice,' he murmured.

Hermione watched as he walked over to Ginny.

* * *

A bag of sweets landed in front of her with a _thud_. Hermione started and looked behind her; Ron grinned.

'Here,' he said.

Hermione shook her head.

'Really, Ron, that wasn't necessary,' she said, picking up the bag and handing it back.

Ron shook his head.

'No way, Hermione. Just take it.'

Hermione looked at the bag and then back at Ron, who grinned again. Hermione smiled and placed the bag of sweets in her rucksack after digging out a Sugar Quill.

'Ten more of those in there,' said Ron, pointing to the quill now hanging out of Hermione's mouth. 'Since they're your favourite.'

Hermione smiled at him.

'Thank you,' she said quietly. 'How was your date?'

Ron snorted with laughter.

'Didn't have one,' he replied.

Hermione frowned slightly and removed the Sugar Quill from her mouth.

'Why not?'

'Well, I've had my eye on this girl for a few years now, but before I could get to ask her out on a date, she kind of told me she wanted to get over me,' he said gently.

Hermione froze in the act of placing the Sugar Quill back in her mouth.

'Why would she do that?' she asked slowly.

Ron shrugged.

'Something about not wanting to hurt when we graduated and went our separate ways,' he replied.

Hermione swallowed and placed the Sugar Quill on the wrapper on the desk.

'Why didn't you stop her?' she asked quietly.

Ron looked up at her.

'I figured it was because she didn't want to fuck up our friendship. So she ended it.'

Hermione felt tears welling in her eyes and she sniffled slightly.

'I wish you'd fought me, Ron,' she murmured, wiping at her eyes. 'Why didn't you fight me?'

Ron looked at her.

'You said you _wanted_ to get over me. I figured it was only fair to let you.'

Hermione burst into tears and Ron stood, hugging her to him.

'You bloody prat,' she wailed, hitting him with her fists before grasping his shirt in her hands and holding herself up as she sobbed on his shoulder.

Ron's arms wrapped around her to hold her to him as he stroked her hair. Hermione calmed down soon enough and just stayed with her arms around Ron's waist, her head on his chest.

'Do you really love me, Hermione?' he asked gently, not moving.

Hermione nodded against his chest and looked up at him.

'I was always so afraid to tell you. I didn't know how you would take it and I was so afraid of losing you, but I realised that you made me fall in love with you all over again every single day. Just a grin or saying hi or cracking a stupid joke. And I realised that I interact with you everyday and it doesn't help at all.'

'Are you over me?'

'Hell no.'

Ron pulled back slightly and grinned at her before gently pressing his lips to hers. Hermione gasped slightly and Ron grinned against her mouth as his tongue tentatively traced her parted lips. Hermione moaned softly and slipped her own tongue out to meet with Ron's, gently grazing his with her own. Ron growled slightly and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, pulling her closer and delving his tongue into her mouth and groaning. Hermione whimpered softly and they pulled apart, eyes still closed, and rested their foreheads against the other.

'So, I'm noticing that us not being friends isn't exactly working out,' Hermione murmured, grinning as she looked at him.

Ron chuckled and brushed back some of her hair.

'I'm generally hard to get rid of. I could try harder if you want,' he replied.

Hermione shook her head.

'I never really wanted you to try in the first place,' she whispered.

Ron grinned and kissed her again.

**Finite**


End file.
